


Sugar and Spice

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: With a little help, Brian cooks up a surprise for Justin.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian cut out of work early, the day before he stayed late to fix tons of fuck ups. Everything was fine and running smoothly so he wasn’t needed. He decided ‘fuck it’ he was going home to relax. Regretfully Justin had a late class so he wouldn’t be home for hours. 

 

Brian entered the loft and set his briefcase down by his desk. He wished Justin was there with him. Justin always welcomed him home in special ways with hugs and kisses a plenty. When he had a shit day at work Justin would give him a massage to ease his tension. When Justin cooked for him it was some of the best food he’d ever eaten. He didn’t know how he got so lucky finding a beautiful boy who could cook. Justin was a wonder of many talents. 

 

Brian went up to the bedroom and slipped out of his suit. He pulled on his worn black button fly jeans that hugged his body like a glove. He always left the top button undone. He was always ready for a little action, plus it drove Justin wild. He pulled on one of his wife beaters and headed for the kitchen. Brian poured himself a shot of beam and sat on one of the bar stools. As he drank he got the idea to do something special for Justin. Justin did so much for him and he rarely showed he even cared. He thought about what Justin would like. He wanted it to be special and really surprise him. He snagged his cell phone and placed a call to his friend and supplier. 

 

“Hey Trix, you wouldn’t happen to know how to bake a cake would you?” 

 

“Not fucking likely, I cook about as much as you do.” 

 

“I thought all women knew how to bake.” 

 

“Yeah right that’s like me asking you to come over to do my hair and makeup and pick out my clothes cuz fags are good at that stuff.” 

 

“Touché.”

 

“I assume the cake is for Justin?” 

 

“Yeah I just wanted to do something special for him as he does so much for me.” 

 

“Does it have to be a cake?” 

 

Brian thought a moment. “No, what did you have in mind?” 

 

“I do have a recipe for some kick ass chocolate chip cookies.” 

 

“I thought you said you didn’t cook.” 

 

“I don’t but this is a fool proof fuck up free recipe. I suppose you want me to come over and help you?” 

 

“If you’re not doing anything.” 

 

Trixie laughed. “I was just staring at the four walls wondering how I would pass my time.” 

 

“You need to get fucked.” 

 

“Tell me about it” Trixie sighed. “So I take it Justin’s away. How long do we have to play?” 

 

“Roughly two hours.” 

 

“That’s doable. I’ll bring the stuff since I’m guessing you wouldn’t have it anyway.” 

 

“That would be great Trix, see ya in a few and thanks.” 

 

“No problem Bri.” 

 

Twenty minutes later Brian was buzzing Trixie up. He held the loft door open for her while she lugged in a shopping bag. She set it down on the corner of the island. 

 

“I could so see myself living in a place like this.” She turned to look at Brian then down at her self and laughed. “Justin’s right that is creepy.” 

 

It seemed once again they had worn similar clothes. Justin had commented on it a few times when he saw her. She shrugged knowing at least she must have good taste. Trixie kicked off her army boots, another trait Justin swore they had. She just liked to be comfortable. 

 

Brian grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in jeans before. I thought maybe all you owned was leather.” 

 

“That’s because you haven’t seen me on my down time. I do happen to have a regular wardrobe outside of the clubs.” 

 

Trixie lined up the ingredients on the counter, while Brian went in search of bowls and utensils. “So whose recipe is this? Should I be worried?” 

 

Trixie laughed “No, no worries. It came from someone my Mom knows. She has a few good recipes that aren’t to hard although it’s all sweet stuff you wouldn’t eat anyway. She can’t stand me, thinks I’m a blight to society and an enormous slut.” 

 

Brian arched a brow “imagine that.” 

 

Trixie grinned “Yeah, if she only knew the half of it. Her basis of my character is pure speculation.” 

 

Trixie began to measure out the dry ingredients into one bowl. White flour sifted down onto her black jeans.  
“Fuck! Every time, see this is why I never cook. It never fails, when I’m near flour it always gets on my black pants. I’m a menace in the kitchen.” 

 

Brian chuckled to himself over Trixie’s frustration. She appointed him to crack eggs. She told him if she did it they would just end up eating shells. So he cracked the eggs proving that he could help and that she wasn’t doing all the work for him. 

 

Brian frowned “What’s the difference between baking soda and baking powder?” 

 

Trixie shrugged. “Fuck if I know but I’m sure there’s a difference.” 

 

Brian winced at the amount of butter and sugar that was going into the mix. 

 

Trixie smiled knowingly. “I bet this is just killing you.” 

 

“I can feel my arteries clogging as we speak.” 

 

Trixie dumped the dry ingredients in with the wet and ordered Brian to do the stirring. She kicked back and watched Brian being domestic. A sight she never thought she’d see. She’d never tell though and no one would believe her if she did. Trixie let Brian have the honor of placing the cookies on the baking sheet and sticking them in the oven to bake. She sat on one of the bar stools waiting for the baking process to be complete. Out of restlessness she twirled herself around on the bar stool. Brian grinned and she caught his look. 

 

“What?” 

 

She shrugged. “Whatever passes the time. Like you probably care but the secret to the cookies is the kind of butter you use. Apparently it makes a difference. When I was a little kid my Mom made burnt hockey pucks, man were they horrible.” 

 

Brian looked at the container of butter she brought over. 

 

“What’s so special about this?” 

 

“It’s not real butter it’s made out of some yogurt stuff. I don’t know, it’s just different.” 

 

After the allotted time Brian took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a plate to cool. He had to admit they looked good and smelled even better. Justin would never believe that he made these even though Trixie said she was willing to give him full credit. 

 

Trixie leered. “Are you going to try one?” 

 

Brian snorted. “The devil’s biscuits, not fucking likely. Do you know how long I’d have to run on the treadmill?” 

 

She laughed knowing that would be the kind of response she would get. 

 

“I bet Justin will get you to eat one and I know you have other means of working off those extra calories.” 

 

Brian looked indignant. “I have something called self control.” 

 

“Sorry, not when it comes to Justin. Then it goes out the window.” 

 

She packed away the ingredients in his cupboard as a parting gift in case the mood ever struck him to, God forbid, bake on his own. Trixie snagged one of the still warm cookies off the plate. Like Brian she was a little weight obsessed and watched what she ate but she was nowhere near as bad. She knew a good thing when she saw it. Trixie figured since she did most of the baking she deserved at least one for the road. 

 

She bit into it and closed her eyes. Yep that was one good cookie. Brian would definitely be getting some ass over this. She opened her eyes and licked at the melted chocolate that clung to her full bottom lip. Brian gave her a tongue in cheek smirk. 

 

“Stop trying to temp me you vixen.” 

 

Trixie laughed a throaty laugh. “I’m out of here, enjoy your sweet treats and I don’t just mean the cookies.” 

 

She had her cookie in one hand and her boots in the other. She lifted up on her toes to kiss Brian on the cheek and then left. Brian wandered around the loft but he kept finding himself back in the kitchen face to face with the devil’s biscuits. Trixie was annoyingly right. They looked good but damn it, he had self control. It was one of the things he prided himself on. Those cookies were his arch nemesis. He frowned at that thought. He’d have to cut back on spending time with Michael, it was clearly rubbing off. His hand hovered over the cookie plate. When he heard the loft door rattle open he snatched his hand away and moved toward the door to greet his boy. 

 

Brian gathered up Justin in his arms welcoming him home with a deep sensual kiss. He slid the portfolio strap off Justin’s shoulder and set the case aside. Brian continued to explore the depths of Justin’s mouth. His hand traveled down and cupped his sweet ass squeezing the firm mound. When they parted out of need for air Justin’s nose twitched. Brian thought it was adorable. Every time there was food near by Justin’s nose would twitch like a bunny. Justin wandered into the kitchen and saw the plate of cookies. 

 

“Who made you cookies?” 

 

Justin feared Brian’s Mother came over and Brian had suffered horribly. Brian tried to look slightly put out. 

 

“I made them for you.” 

 

Justin looked around the kitchen except for a few dirty bowls in the sink everything seemed to be fine. 

 

“Huh and the kitchen is still standing?” 

 

Brian pulled him into his arms. “Brat, that’s the thanks I get for doing something nice.” 

 

Justin stood on tip toe and kissed him sweetly. 

 

“I’m sorry Brian, I guess it just came as a surprise. You never cook and I know how you feel about cookies.” 

 

Justin picked up a particularly big cookie. He couldn’t believe Brian actually baked for him. They smelled good and they looked even better. He just hoped they tasted good. He didn’t want to hurt Brian’s feelings since he obviously went to a lot of trouble just for him. Justin took a big bite of the cookie hoping for the best but prepared for the worst. His eye’s fluttered shut and he moaned deep in his throat as he ate the cookie. He never tasted anything like it. There was no way Brian made this. 

 

Brian watched in awe as Justin took a bite of the cookie. They really must be something special if they could elicit a moan like that from Justin. He looked like he was about to cum in his pants just from a cookie. Brian made a mental note that he owed Trixie big time. 

 

Justin held up the cookie. “This is fucking amazing, but there is no way you could have made this. I’m sorry Bri but fess up who made them?” 

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Ok I’ll admit it I had help. We each did half so technically I did make them.” 

 

Justin squinted at him. “I want to know who.” 

 

Brian smiled. “Not telling, the person wished to remain anonymous.” 

 

Justin shrugged it off and happily finished his cookie. When he was done Brian attacked his mouth as if to search for crumbs he may have left behind. Brian got a sugar rush just from kissing Justin. He tasted all sweet and chocolaty. 

 

Brian backed Justin up to the counter. He quickly moved the cookies to a safer location. He pulled the hem of Justin’s shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Brian nuzzled his neck and laved his collarbone, which caused Justin to moan and lift up on his toes. Brian sank lower capturing the gold hoop between his teeth gently tugging knowing the action was going straight to his lover’s groin. 

 

Brian planted open mouth kisses along Justin’s torso with intermingling licks. When he reached his waistband Justin was vibrating with pleasure. He ripped open Justin’s pants and helped him step out of them. Justin’s erect cock sprang free leaking pre cum. Brian lifted Justin onto the counter then sank to the floor between his spread thighs. He touched the tip of his tongue to Justin’s weeping slit savoring the taste of his sweet boy. 

 

Justin’s breath caught then a sigh escaped his parted lips. Brian took the head of Justin’s cock in his mouth and rimed his piss slit till Justin was a writhing mass of need. Brian knew Justin’s body well enough to move on. He took all of Justin into his mouth and buried his nose in the golden hair he loved. He breathed in his baby’s scent which acted like an aphrodisiac. When Brian’s mouth left him Justin whimpered in protest. 

 

Brian reached for the lube he kept in the kitchen. Nothing says loven like a fuck in front of the oven. Justin spread his legs wide in wanton desire opening up his hole. Brian slipped a finger inside lubing him up. He leaned in for a kiss and while Justin was distracted, Brian reached for one of the long handled spoons that was near by. 

 

He left his finger in Justin, then used the flat end of the spoon to swat his ass till it was rosy pink. Startled, Justin clamped down on his finger. Once he got over the initial sting his ass wiggled for more. Brian removed his finger and inserted the spoon handle. It turned him on to watch his boy take the spoon inch by inch. He slowly fucked him with it, every other pass he would hit his prostate. 

 

Brian whispered. “You like that?” 

 

“It feels good but it’s not you. Fuck me now! I need you inside me now.” 

 

Never wanting to deny Justin anything he quickly sheathed his throbbing dick and entered him in one long thrust. They both groaned and panted at the intensity of it. Justin locked his ankles around Brian’s slim waist; he pulled him in deeper within himself. They fucked at a leisurely pace, neither in a hurry for it to end. Their hands twined together while they locked eyes staring into each other’s souls. Brian arched his back and howled his release. Justin quaked with his own release, drenching his sweat slick chest with creamy cum. 

 

Brian pulled out and leaned against the counter to catch his breath. When his heart rate had calmed a little he disposed of the condom. He helped Justin clean up. He lifted him up in his arms and carried him up to the bedroom where they proceeded to fuck again and again. 

 

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

 

When Brian awoke he glanced over at Justin who was blissfully asleep. Brian smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair off his forehead. He quietly got up and went into the kitchen. He just had to know. Brian picked up a cookie and took a bite, he stifled a moan. Fuck these were really good cookies. Brian glared at the cookies. The devil’s biscuits won again. He was a weak, weak man.


End file.
